


Fate and Other Impossible Things

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had known that John would be significant since the moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Other Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5870751132/sherlock-john-sherlock).

He feels it the second they meet, the moment that a damaged army doctor hobbles into the room. Sherlock does not believe in fate, nor does he believe in soul-mates. Yet when he looks at John and takes in every detail about him, he instantly knows that they are bound together. John will slot nicely into his life.

It is only several weeks later that he is able to appreciate the folly of his first assessment. ‘Nicely’ is far too weak a word to explain the way that John has taken over. Sherlock looks down at John as he doses in his bed, lying on his side while curled in towards Sherlock. He looks soft and gentle, not at all like the disruptive creature that he is.

Sherlock brushes imaginary hair from John’s sleeping forehead, as he watches him with a gaze that understands nothing. He can pick up on as many details about John as are available to the naked eye, but it is never enough. There’s always something missing, something about the whole picture that is out of his reach (from the very beginning John has eluded him - a sister instead of a brother, a foolish detail to miss).

John is impossible to grasp; with a kiss to his forehead, Sherlock supposes that means that he’ll never have to stop trying.


End file.
